The aims of this study are to determine: 1) the prevalence of hepatitis C virus (HCV) infection in hemodialysis (HD) patients; 2) the pattern, severity and natural course of HCV positive HD patients; and 3) the effect of immunosuppressive therapy on the level of HCV replication and the course of HCV-induced liver disease.